


You Can Get Addicted To A Certain Kind Of Sadness

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sebastian is sad and lonely only not really, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty isn't as dead as Sebastian wants him to be so when Sebastian sees a woman in a bar, he isn't really seeing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Get Addicted To A Certain Kind Of Sadness

No matter who he’s with, it’s always Jim. Jim in the calloused hands of a construction worker, in the warm wet heat of a pharmacologist, in the pretty student and the beautiful girl from the junk yard.

Sebastian can’t recall any exact moment when Jim told him, “you’ll always be mine”. It had been more of an implied thing, a thing that they both had inside of them that echoed through every word between them. Even though it was never explicitly said that Sebastian would never be with anyone but Jim it is understood to a point where it’s frankly painful, because Jim Moriarty is dead, buried and gone, and it is still Jim Moriarty sliding a perfectly manicured hand up Sebastian’s thigh, and it makes him miss his boss so much that he aches inside.

“Come with me home,” the woman says. “You look like you could use some cheering up.”

Sebastian thinks of turning her down, of telling her that he’s faithful to a dead man still, but then her dark eyes flicker even darker and for a moment, he’s looking into the dead eyes of a man who is still walking. The hand on his thigh squeezes just lightly. It feels possessive and Jim was always possessive and Jim is a god, so who’s to say that this isn’t Jim, right here, working in mysterious ways? 

When he fucks her, the much-too-well-defined hip bones he holds on to aren’t really hers. The sounds coming from her mouth aren’t hers and when he comes, the name he cries out isn’t hers, either.


End file.
